


Simple Mistakes

by Ren_Lurke



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humanstuck, One-Shot, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Lurke/pseuds/Ren_Lurke
Summary: A short fluff shot of Human!Terezi Pyrope and you two sweeties having a laugh in a café.





	Simple Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story written on my Quotev @.Siames and on my Wattpad @.RenLurke

Sipping at the little opening in your hot chocolate's foam cup, your lover sitting across from you, drinking juice from a straw, you were suddenly rushed with a new date idea.

 

"Hey Rez, do you wanna see a movie later?"

 

"[Name]."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I'm blind."

 

"..."

 

Realization had struck. Your girlfriend was blind, therefore, she could not see a movie like you could. She could hear the movie, but that's not as entertaining as watching a movie.

 

"Pfft-"

 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry I'll get used to this I swear!!"

 

Laughter bubbled from Terezi's throat as she giggled at your blunder. It definitely wasn't the first time you made such a mistake, and it probably wont be the last time either. In fact, it was rather common for you to mess up like that, you grew up with sight, it was just habit to speak like everyone had it, and Terezi understood that. It would be easy to get accustomed to, but you were slowly working towards it.

 

"You seem to forget quite easily, should I take off my glasses to help you remember, hehe?" snickering at the conversation at hand, she set down her juice on the table.

 

"If you don't mind, really." you said, still flustered from before. In all honesty, you just wanted to see her beautiful eyes. They lack colour, but the hues were severely unique, and to you, as gorgeous as diamonds. A misty shade of ice, as soft as the morning fog at an early time in autumn.

 

Raising her hands up to where her ears were, she gripped the frames on the side of her head, her red-tinted glasses lowering as she looked up to where you were; not quite looking you in the eye, but she was close enough.

 

"How's this?" she asked, going to grab her cup of juice, missing a few times.

 

"It's perfect," you replied, cupping your hand over her own. "I'll get better in no time."


End file.
